White Horse
by budding-X-orchrid
Summary: Song-Fic to Jin/Zuko, Jin is tired of zuko's lies...my first OneShot! OKAY IN THIS STORY JIN KNOWS THE TRUTH ITS KINDA IN THE FUTURE.


**Okay this is my first story well one shot so be gentle! I hope you guy's like this story I don't think theres any Jin/Zuko storys to this song but if there is I'm sorry i wasn't aware. Read and Commmmmennnt! :D I will really appreciate your thoughts and if you don't like this pair please do not flame it! Thanks hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender! or White Horse by Taylor Swift!**

**Jin-POV**

Me and Zuko where in the courtyard having the usual conversation we always do about us. It was pouring rain out. Thank Agni that everyone had gone to see a play with this rain they will come home late.

"All I want is you Jin!, Do you love me?" Zuko asked me with his pleading golden eyes that made me melt.

"Yes Zuko" I replied looking away because I knew if I looked at his eyes I would fall into the same lies.

" Please just give me another chance and I promise we will be together" He told me and then pulled me into a hug.

I had heard almost the same thing when we came to the Fire Nation and he got back together with Mai. I was going up to his room and saw him kissing her. I told him i saw him kissing her he told me he was sorry that she kissed him and that he had a lot of pressure on him that day, I understood the pressure part he was being crowned Fire Lord.

Ever since that day I had forgiven him after everything, declaring he and Mai were together, and today declaring him and Mai were engaged. I loved him to much to him leave. But I don't know if I could stay to the day of the marriage

See I work here now in the Fire Nation Palace thinking me and Zuko would be together more also I didn't want to do nothing while I was here. The GAang had been stay here in the palace since the crowning.

I started crying this was too much"Please believe me I'm sorry, I love you not Mai!, I'll break the engagement" He told me same words when they told everyone they where officially a couple.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

I was crying even harder, I pulled out of his hug. "I don't think I can do this any more Zuko"

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

"Please Jin trust me!" Zuko yelled over the rain.

"NOO! ..sobbing.. Zuko I've had enough of being your lover ..sobbing..I want to be your wife!" i knew this would be the end of our secret relationship. "I'm so tired of everything! Your Lie's! I've heard it all before Zuko!"

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

_"_Zuko its pretty obvious you don't love me enough to tell everyone, your afraid of what everyone will think!"

"No Jin you know I don't care what other people think! I Love You that's all that matters" Lies why else would he be marrying Mai she's high class and I'm nothing...

_Baby I was naive,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

"I'm just so tired of your lies that everything will be fine and you will tell everyone about me! How do you think I feel of always coming second to you!" I screamed crying even more. I could here lightening striking off in the distance.

" Jin its complicated! please try to understand me!"

_'it's complicated' _ I remember hearing those same words a long time ago when we started going out. The memories of us happy together in Ba Sing Se made me fall to the hard concrete. Everything was great until we came to the Fire Nation.

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

"Zuko do you think this is what I used to dream about when i was a little girl about having an affair with someone!" I yelled. I don't think I can stand up I knew this was the last conversation we will ever have.

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry_

Zuko bent down to where I was was on the ground.

"Jin I promise on my mother I will break it off with Mai!" I looked up at him I could see some truth in his eyes. I knew that he meant anything he said if it had to do with his mother.

"I'm sorry" I told him eye to eye, then stood up and started walking away.

"No Jin please! Come back don't leave!" he grabbed my arm I didn't look back I jerked his arm away and kept walking leaving zuko in the courtyard.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

"Jiiiinnnn!..." Zuko called out. He ran up behind me I could hear his frantic breathing, he was almost practically pressed against me.

"Zuko don't hurt Mai she doesn't deserve it" I turned my head half way. He grabbed my shoulders. I shrugged them away.

"Jiiinnn...pleasse!"

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now_

"Zuko...It's too late..."

~The End~


End file.
